


Приглашение

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Дин и Сэм — гости на свадьбе, которую предпочли бы пропустить.





	

— Ну что, потанцуем?

Девица в лиловом привстала на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Густо подведенные глаза на миловидном, но совершенно пустом лице смотрели с явной надеждой на веселое продолжение вечера.

Дин поправил галстук.

— В другой раз, крошка.

— Анн-Мари, — поправила она, обиженно надув губки. — Меня зовут Анн-Мари...

Дин выдавил бессмысленную улыбку и отвернулся, мгновенно позабыв об Анн-Мари.

Гости продолжали собираться. Они входили через высокие сводчатые двери, держась парами, улыбаясь, нетерпеливо оглядываясь. Дамы на ходу поправляли наряды, мужчины снисходительно усмехались, очевидно, считая ниже своего достоинства беспокоиться о таких пустяках. Дин в своем дешевом костюме выглядел на фоне разодетой публики, как фермерский пикап среди лимузинов.

Он взъерошил волосы и повернулся к Сэму:

— Черт, что мы вообще тут делаем?

— Нас пригласили, — ответил Сэм. Он тоже нервничал, чувствуя себя еще более нежеланным гостем.

Приглашение стало сюрпризом для них обоих. Плотный конверт со старомодной витиеватой надписью «Дину и Сэму Винчестерам» содержал не менее изысканное вложение: похожую на пергамент карточку с указанием места и времени торжества. И текст, и подпись были начертаны от руки, на удивление аккуратным почерком. 

Едва прочтя послание, Сэм предложил его сжечь, однако каким-то немыслимым образом пергамент то вылетал из рук, то не хотел зажигаться, а в конце концов и вовсе выпал из серебряного блюда на стол. Злой как черт, Дин засыпал приглашение солью, потом попытался растворить его в святой воде, однако результат был прежним: издевательски целый пергамент чуть заметно кривил строчки, будто насмехаясь над получателем, проигравшим нечеловеческой силе. Без сомнения, та же самая сила была виновата и в том, что Дин и Сэм стояли сейчас, подпирая расписную колонну, на торжественном приеме в честь бракосочетания Короля Ада.

Кроули был роскошен. Хотя он не изменил своему черному костюму, на шее у него красовалась белая бабочка, выглядящая, по мнению Дина, еще более нелепо, чем пасторский воротничок, а из петлицы торчал крупный алый цветок. Его избранница, прекрасная Билли, в золотисто-желтом коктейльном платье наблюдала за мужем с насмешливой улыбкой. «Посмотрите только, с кем я связалась!» — словно говорила она, однако блеск ее глаз выдавал искреннюю радость. Предыстория этого странного альянса оставалась загадкой, и все же Дин подозревал, что дело не обошлось без расчета: собирательница душ была не только обворожительна, но и очень полезна.

Он огляделся. Гостей становилось все больше, огромный зал был заполнен почти наполовину. От обилия незнакомых лиц рябило в глазах. Знакомых он не видел.

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спросил Сэм. 

— А? Нет, никого... Кого я могу тут ждать? — Дин пожал плечами и проводил взглядом Кроули, который в очередной раз пронесся мимо них. Казалось, он ни секунды не стоял на месте, встречая гостей и принимая поздравления подданных. Дин старался не думать, кем они были: от такого количества демонов в одном месте у него чесались руки. — Молодожен хренов. 

— Ага, и не скажешь, что ему триста лет. 

— Триста пятьдесят пять, если быть точным, — раздался сзади знакомый голос. Когда Дин обернулся, Кроули широко улыбнулся ему: — Рад вас видеть, мальчики.

— Не взаимно. 

Кроули качнулся на каблуках. 

— Грубо, зато честно. Спасибо, что явился не в джинсах, Винчестер. И сделай уже лицо попроще, ты на моей свадьбе. 

— Извини, не прихватил с собой риса, — огрызнулся Дин. — Могу обсыпать солью, если хочешь. 

Сэм дернул его за пиджак, но было поздно. 

— Что это он бесится? — спросил Кроули. — Ты не знаешь?

Сэм покачал головой. 

— У нас есть еще пара дел на сегодня. Когда закончится твоя вечеринка?

— Бар уже открыт. Большинство моих гостей не пьют, но я заказал несколько бутылок хорошего скотча, можете попробовать.

— Обойдемся, — бросил Дин. — Так, если визит вежливости окончен...

— Ты даже не хочешь дождаться своего приятеля? Я его приглашал. 

— Он не придет, — хмуро отозвался Дин. 

Сэм недоуменно посмотрел на на него.

— О ком вы говорите?

Кроули рассмеялся, явно наслаждаясь реакцией Дина. 

— А я думаю, что придет. Я намекнул ему, что ты будешь.

Дин сжал кулаки.

— Засранец, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, но Кроули уже повернулся к ним спиной, приветствуя очередного гостя. 

— Кас? — тихо спросил Сэм. — Кас придет на свадьбу Кроули?

— Конечно, нет, — отмахнулся Дин. — Смеешься? Для него это хуже борделя, и я абсолютно уверен, что...

Он осекся на полуслове и прикусил губу. Среди черных фигур у входа в зал мелькнул знакомый светлый плащ.

— Уверен, значит? — хмыкнул Сэм, проследив его взгляд.

Дин не ответил. С трудом веря своим глазам, он смотрел, как Кас уверенно пробирается сквозь толпу, которая сама расступалась перед ним, будто свита перед королем. Он шел вперед, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг и сосредоточенно щурясь. В какой-то момент его взгляд задержался на колоннах, на мгновение просветлел, и Дин понял, что Кас увидел его.

— Здравствуй, Дин. Сэм. — Он чуть улыбнулся, смягчая сухое приветствие: — Почему вы так смотрите?

— Не ожидали тебя здесь увидеть, — ответил Сэм и хитро усмехнулся: — Дин весь извелся, не хотел поздравлять Кроули без тебя.

— Правда? 

Дин пробурчал что-то неопределенное. Он знал, что стоило ему открыть рот, как улыбка позорно расползлась бы до ушей. Кас мягко тронул его за плечо. 

— Наверное, мне не следовало приходить, — сказал он, — даже после всего, что было... Ангелу здесь не место, но тебе могла понадобиться помощь, и я посчитал это достаточным оправданием. Я не опоздал?

Держаться дальше было невозможно, и Дин рассмеялся. Он вдруг почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Вечер стремительно обретал новые краски с явным оттенком синего, и даже проклятая свадьба уже не могла его испортить. 

— Нет. — Взяв Каса за рукав, Дин притянул его к себе так близко, что их лица почти соприкоснулись, и легко, дразняще скользнул губами по мочке уха. — Ты как раз вовремя.


End file.
